Mi nombre, mi persona
by kirtash96
Summary: Todas queremos saber el porqué de la fría actitud de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Lee, descubre y ámalo. Reto temático "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".


Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"

Mi nombre, mi persona

Entre corriendo en la mansión, con la vista distorsionada por las lágrimas que no podía contener. Estuve a punto de chocarme con la puerta cerrada del comedor pero unos bracitos me lo impidieron.

\- El amito no debe entrar en el salón, ya que los señores están reunidos.

\- Pe…pe...pero Dobby, ¡necesito hablar con…con mamá!

Mis sollozos aumentaron y elfo mirándome con una cara rara empezó a darse golpes en la pared mientras decía lo malo que era. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y por ella aparecieron padre, madre y mi padrino. Unos cuantos gritos del patriarca de la casa bastaron para que Dobby desapareciera y yo me refugiará detrás de mi madre, abrazándome a su cintura y empezando a llorar con fuerza.

\- Draco, ¿qué sucede? - pregunto mi madre mientras se arrodillaba para ponerse a mi altura.

\- ¡Mamáaaa! - grite escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho - Unos niños se han burlado de mi porque…porque… mi nombre es el de un animal. ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo cambiarme de nombre?

Los espasmos empezaron a sacudir mi cuerpo y al instante unas pequeñas manos me acariciaron la cabeza.

\- Hijo, verás, es tradición en la familia Black que los nom...

\- ¡Narcisa! - grito padre silenciando a mamá y agarrándome del brazo me aparto de ella - Te he dicho mil veces que no trates así al niño. Y tú, Draco, ¿qué te piensas? ¿Qué todo se soluciona llorando y corriendo a las faldas de una mujer? ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Y qué es lo que has dicho antes? ¿Mamá? Por Salazar, ¡ya no eres un crio! Comportarte y habla con propiedad, no te hemos educado para que actúes así.

Mi padrino se acerco a nosotros, imponente, decidido.

\- Lucius, creo que estas siendo un poco duro, por Merlín, ¡sólo tiene cinco años!

Se pinto una pequeña sonrisita en mi rostro, adoro a mi tío, pero esa se esfumo rápidamente al ver la furia llamear en los ojos de padre.

\- Severus, ¿sólo cinco años? Es un Malfoy, ha de demostrarlo, educación, modales, vestimenta, TODO. ¿Crees que es correcto que se presente con estas pintas? ¡Hasta un asqueroso muggle se vería mejor!

\- Pa…padre yo lo…lo siento. -Mi voz sonaba terriblemente mal, pastosa.

Ese gesto que pretendía disminuir el enfado de mi padre lo aumento de tal forma que este no dudo en sacar y apuntarme con su varita.

\- Tsk, que hijo tan inútil que tengo. ¡ _Crucio_!

Mil agujas me recorrieron el cuerpo, enviándome de inmediato al suelo, patalee, chille, suplique, pero esa tortura parecía no acabar nunca.

\- Escúchame bien, Draco. Quiero que está sea la última vez que te veo llorar, sino lo que vendrá será mil veces peor que esto. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- S...sí.

\- ¿Disculpa? No he escuchado lo que has dicho.

\- ¡Sí, padre! No volveré a llorar, no volveré a ser débil.- Me apresuré a responder.

\- Perfecto, ahora vete a tu cuarto, no te quiero ver hasta mañana. Narcisa, vámonos. Severus, ¿quieres venir a cenar?

Antes de oír la respuesta me retiré del salón y fui lentamente hacía mi habitación, allí me escondí bajo las sabanas verde salvia y me hice una bolita, tratando de protegerme, de pasar desapercibido.

Pudieron pasar segundos, minutos u horas, no lo sé, lo único que sabía con certeza es que no me quería mover, no quería decepcionar más a mi padre. Un leve crujido se escucho en la habitación, se podría decir que me olvide de respirar para prestar atención a cualquier ruido insólito.

Al no escuchar nada me permití relajarme, pero acto seguido alguien levanto las sábanas dejándome al descubierto. Solté un grito de terror, pero al instante me relaje.

\- Tío Sev, ¡no me puedes dar estos sustos!

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿y por qué no voy a poder? - se rio guiñándome un ojo.

\- Tío, ¿a qué se refería mamá cuando dijo lo de la tradición de los Black?-le pregunte mientras ambos nos acomodábamos en la cama.

\- ¿No te has fijado en lo que tienen en común los nombres de los Black?

\- No, tío Sev, no lo sé. Dímelo ¿sí? - conteste haciendo pucheritos, su debilidad.

\- Todos los nombres corresponden a estrellas o constelaciones. Draco es la constelación del dragón, esto no es motivo para odiar el nombre, ¿no?

\- Sí, lo ves tío, ¡el dragón es un animal! No quiero llamarme como un animal, siempre se van a reír de mi.- un pequeño sollozo ascendió por mi garganta, pero al acto lo silencie, acababa de jurar no volver a ser débil.

Mi padrino se me quedo mirando fijamente y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras me acariciaba suavemente el rostro.

\- Sabes Draco, es cierto que tu nombre es el de una constelación pero en latín significa dragón y en griego serpiente. ¿Podrías decirme el significado de los dragones?

Negué con la cabeza, demasiado absorto en su explicación como para querer interrumpirlo.

\- No, claro que no. - sonrió - Los dragones son unas criaturas maravillosas, cuerpo de serpiente, garras de león, y alas de águila, además de echar fuego por la boca.

Se dice que representan la lucha y la fuerza, se les ve como guardianes encargados de mantener cierto orden, aunque también podemos catalogarlos como seres indomables, peligrosos y destructores. ¿Sabes lo que se dice? Que los dragones son los encargados de custodiar grandes tesoros, ya que la gente los teme porque ellos son los únicos en defender aquello que no queremos ver.

\- Tío Sev, ¿eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué es lo que no queremos ver?

\- Los sentimientos Draco, los sentimientos. Tal como te ha dicho tu padre, se fuerte, no muestres debilidades.

\- ¿Es lo que él hace? ¿Lo que hace un buen Malfoy? ¡Yo quiero serlo!

\- Entonces conviértete en un dragón Draco, hazle honor a tu nombre.

Desde ese día me convertí en una nueva persona, no siento reparo al decir mi nombre, sino orgullo. Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, temedme y respetadme, puedo parecer frio y tenebroso, incluso inhumano, pero debo serlo ya que soy el guardián de un gran tesoro, ¿te crees merecedor de acceder a él?


End file.
